The Amulet
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Grell Sutcliff borrows something from the Undertaker... something that spells disaster for a certain earl and his faithful butler.
1. Prologue

"Are you sure it's what you say it is?" whispered Grell Sutcliffe.

Behind the counter, the Undertaker nodded. He gave a wheezy laugh. "The only one of its kind, my dear Grell. Use it wisely."

Grell grinned happily, revealing a row of shark-like teeth. "Oh, I intend to. Bassy won't know what's hit him. Can you imagine the look on his face when I pull this out and force him to-?"

The Undertaker gave an indulgent smile and closed Grell's hand over the small, eerily glowing green stone. "Mind you bring it back to me."

Grell looped the leather cord over his neck, sweeping his long red hair out of the way. "Don't worry. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

He patted the green stone on his chest. "But first, we're going to have some fun with Bassy and his little puppy Ciel."

The Undertaker gave another wheezy chuckle. "Don't make too much a mess. And be careful with my amulet."

Grell patted the stone again. "I will."

The reaper blew a kiss and swept out of the shop, long red hair undulating in the chilly wind.


	2. The Meeting

That same chilly wind ruffled Ciel Phantomhive's gray locks as he strode through the darkened London streets, Sebastian following respectfully a pace behind.

"Where did the note say we should be?" Ciel asked, tapping his stick on the ground. Sebastian pointed.

"Sadingum Alley, at one hour before midnight. It is-" he checked his watch- "nine minutes to eleven. The alley is two streets away."

"Then get a move on," Ciel snapped. "I have no intention of being late. The note said someone had an interesting magical artifact to show me. I am eager to see it."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied smoothly.

Ciel continued walking toward the alley.

The moon slipped behind a cloud as the earl and butler entered the mouth of the alley.

"Oooooh!" squealed a very familiar voice. "Why, look at this! My darling Bassy and his little puppy-dog, Ciel. So good of you to join me!"

Sebastian stepped forward, thrusting Ciel behind him. Ciel shoved him out of the way. He faced the reaper.

"Get out of the way. I have business here tonight and can't be molested by the likes of you."

Grell leaned forward and tickled Ciel lightly under the chin with a finger, grinning. "Ciel darling, I am your business tonight. I have a certain magical artifact that I'd just looooove to show you. But first- OOOOH BASSY DARLING YOU'RE AS HANDSOME AS EVER!"

The reaper flung both arms around the butler- or tried to. Sebastian held him firmly at bay with a white-gloved hand.

"What artifact can you possibly have to show me?" Ciel asked coldly.

Grell smiled as he took a few steps back and pulled a leather cord from around his neck, allowing an eerily glowing green stone to dangle at its end.

"Recognize this, Bassy?" he cooed.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "What does that mean, 'recognize'? What is that thing?"

But Sebastian was not listening, and for the first time ever, Ciel could see fear on his butler's face.

"Young Master," he whispered. "Run."


	3. The Explanation

Ciel folded his arms. "You don't give the orders, Sebastian. I do. And I command you to explain what is going on."

"And I command you not to, Bassy," Grell crooned. "I command you to take your little master by the upper arms so I can explain my little game."

Sebastian lunged for Ciel. "Young Master! Run!"

Ciel gawked in surprise. "Sebastian, what-?"

The butler's hands closed over Ciel's upper arms in a pincer grip. His teeth were gritted tightly as he managed, "My lord, get away from here. As quickly as you can."

Grell's laughter tinkled through the night. "Oh, don't be silly, Bassy. Turn him around to face me, there's a good demon. Oh, and pinch him."

Ciel gave a gasp of pain as Sebastian forced him to turn, giving him a hard pinch as he did so. "Get off of me, Sebastian! What are you doing?!"

Grell leaned down and tickled Ciel under the chin again, waving the green stone in front of the earl's face. "See this? Here's why my Bassy isn't listening to you. Want me to tell you why, or- oooh! Never mind, Bassy will tell you. And he'll say 'my precious Grell' every time he talks about me. Oooh, this is so fun! Go ahead, Bassy darling."

Still holding Ciel firmly, Sebastian winced.

"Young Master, the stone my precious- the reaper is holding-"

"You didn't say it!" Grell pouted. "You have to say it, Bassy!"

Sebastian winced again. "The stone my precious Grell is holding is a very powerful piece of magic; it's one of the only things that can overpower a soul contract. The rea- my precious Grell- he can give me orders that supersede yours."

Ciel felt a dawning sense of horror. "He can supercede my orders?"

"Slap his face, Bassy darling," Grell cooed. Sebastian turned his head away in shame as he brought his gloved hand sharply across his master's cheek.

"Now release him."

Sebastian pushed Ciel away from him, his voice hissing desperately as the moon broke cover again. "Young master, get away. As fast as you can."


	4. The Game

Ciel ran for it, Grell's laughter ringing in his ears.

The reaper allowed the earl three seconds head start before trilling, "Catch him, Bassy!"

Sebastian was airborne before Ciel could so much as squeak. The black-clad arms clamped over the earl's chest, dragging the child into the dirt.

Still holding his master's face to he ground, Sebastian called, "What do you want, my preciou- ugh- what do you want?"

Grell minced daintily over, pointing his toes as he skipped. "Well, Bassy, I just got tired of you giving aaaaaall your attention to your little puppy-dog."

He gave an exaggerated pout. "I got a teeny-weeny bit jealous. So tonight, you'll do what I say. Just think of all the fun we'll have!"

Ciel struggled to lift his head from the dirt. Sebastian remained firmly on top of him. "Young master," he whispered. "The moment I get up, run."

Ciel's cheek was pressed so hard to the ground he could not reply.

"Bassy darling!" Grell sauntered over. "Make sure little Ciel can't get away, then come over to me."

The reaper fluttered his eyelashes. Sebastian sighed heavily, picked up one of the several heavy crates that were dumped in the alley, and set it down over Ciel's torso, effectively trapping the boy underneath.

"I-" Ciel gasped. "I c-can't breathe!"

Sebastian tried to adjust the cumbersome bulk so his master would be more comfortable, but-

"Bassyyyyyyy!" Grell's voice was an impatient whine. "Leave him and come here already!"

Ciel coughed weakly as Sebastian left him and walked reluctantly over the the grinning reaper, who was still swinging the green stone.


	5. The End

Grell held out his arms. The demon walked straight into them.

"Oooh, Bassy," Grell cooed. "Isn't this little stone the absolute best thing? Except your hair, I mean. And your eyes. I could just eat you up!"

He twirled a finger around a lock of long red hair. "Aren't we having fun?"

Watching from the ground, Ciel would have snorted in disgust had he any breath to spare. His ribs ached abominablly; had one broken?

Sebastian smiled at the reaper. "Oh yes, my precious Grell. So much fun."

Ciel choked in surprise, then choked again, for no apparent reason except his running out of air. He watched as Sebastian ran a finger along Grell's cheek, tracing down his jaw to his neck.

Grell giggled with pleasure. "Oh, Bassy, I should have done this long ago!"

He put both arms around the butler's neck. Sebastian trailed his finger down onto the reaper's collarbone. Grell shut his eyes, his face suffused with utter bliss.

And Sebastian promptly closed his hand over the leather cord, ripped it from around the reaper's neck, and threw the stone violently onto the ground, shattering the thing into a thousand tiny glowing green pieces.

Grell's eyes flew open at the sound.

"BASSYYYYYY!" he shrieked. "What have you done?"

Sebastian broke away from the reaper and fairly dashed over to where Ciel lay nearly suffocating on the ground. With one sweep of his arm, the butler lifted the crate and threw it high, high, far out of sight.

"Young master, are you hurt?"

Ciel could not give the scathing answer he wanted to, as he had barely enough air in his lungs to exhale so much as a huff.

Behind them, Grell gathered up the bits of stone, pouting. "Bassy, why did you have to do that?"

Ignoring the reaper entirely, the butler gently lifted his master up into his arms. "My lord, shall I take you home, or give Grell a little token of my regard first?"

Struggling to hide his pain, Ciel took in a labored breath. "Firs' Grell... then h... h... home."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

Without putting down or jostling the injured boy, Sebastian flew over to Grell and delivered a powerful side kick to the reaper's head.

_"Bassy!"_ Grell cried as he crashed to the ground. "You're messing up my hair!"

Sebastian landed quietly on the ground and began to walk out from Sadingum Alley. Ciel shivered slightly, both hands clasping his left side. The demon made a mental note to take care of that later.

"I told the Undertaker I'd give the stone back to him!" Grell whined. "And now it's ruined! Why, Bassy, why?"

Both butler and master ignored him.


End file.
